Conventionally, in a process of decoding a matrix-type two-dimensional barcode, a photographic device is used to take a picture of the barcode so as to get a barcode image, and then processes such as denoising, grayscale extraction, adaptive brightness equalization, binarization, codeword extraction and decoding are carried out on the barcode image. However, in the prior 2D barcode identifying method described above, the adaptive brightness equalization and the binarization of the barcode image are carried out on each of the pixels respectively. Therefore, the grayscale of each of the pixels must be adjusted and then compared with a grayscale threshold. This represents a great computational burden and lowers the speed of the system.
In view of the shortcomings of the prior art, what are needed, therefore, are a matrix-type two-dimensional barcode decoding chip and a decoding method thereof which can ensure quick and successful execution of a decoding process.